I Think I Love You
by Little Pororo
Summary: Menyadari jika aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada seseorang itu indah. Tapi bagaimana jika mengetahui ada orang yang mencintaiku tetapi aku tak bisa membalas cintanya? Dan yang mencintainya malah kakakku. Sedangkan aku malah mencintai orang yang digemari banyak yeoja. Salahkah? It's EXO FANFICTION. Kaisoo Hunhan Chanbaek {Slight Chenmin Kristao Sulay} It's GS Fanfiction! -Bad summary-
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Is This The Love Feels?

Author : Little Pororo

Genre: romance, friendship, school life

Rate : T (aman kok hehe)

Cast : EXO MEMBER

Suho,kris,luhan,chanyeol,lay,xiumin = siswa kelas 12

Tao,sehun,baek,chen,kai,kyungsoo = siswa kelas 11

_-kaisoo, hunhan, chanbaek, kristao, chenmin, sulay-_

Warning : Typo(s), GENDER SWITCH for uke, Gaje

Annyeong! Ini ff exo gs pertama yang aku buat. Jadi maklum banyak typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Pertama kepikiran buat bikin yaoi. Tapi kurasa aku gak bakat kalo bikin yaoi, feelnya selalu gak dapet. Jadi karena aku lebih suka genderswitch daripada yang straight, aku bikin ff ini jadi genderswitch. Okey, fanfict ini milik saya seorang. Urutan umur mereka aku ganti! But, jangan protes! Inget, ini ff punya aku! Next, aku kan Kaisoo shipper nih. Jadi aku minta maaf karena akan aku utamain Kaisoo daripada yang lainnya. Oke sudah cukup basabasinya. Selamat membaca!

.

.

_Aku terhipnotis olehmu. Gerakanmu yang indah pasti membuat ratusan pasang mata tercengang, termasuk aku. Dan yang aku rasa bukan hanya keindahan gerakan yang kau buat. Aku merasa ada yang lain. Diriku mulai mengerti. Dan saat itu aku baru mengenal apa rasanya jatuh cinta itu.._

Kyungsoo POV

Pagi yang cerah. Yeoja di sampingku membantuku membetulkan apa yang aku pakai. Cantik dan baik, yeoja yang disampingku adalah eonnieku sendiri. Namanya Do Luhan. Banyak namja yang memuja dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Ya, eonnieku ini ramah pada siapa saja. Tak heran jika banyak namja jatuh hati padanya. Namun dia belum juga menemukan tambatan hatinya.

"Em, eonnie.. Apa dia sudah selesai? Huff, setengah jam aku menunggu disini," keluh temanku sambil menunjukku. Matanya yang sipit memberi kode kalau dia sudah bosan.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersabar dikit kenapa? Aku juga ingin tampil secantik Luhan eonnie. Jadi aku menyuruh membantuku, padahal dia juga mendapatkan bagian di acara nanti," kataku kesal.

Pipi Luhan eonnie memerah sempurna. Hah, biasanya saja eonnie dipuji oleh banyak lelaki tapi tidak malu seperti ini. Giliran adiknya, pipinya memerah seperti tomat segar yang siap dipetik. Aneh.

"Kyungsoo-ah, berhenti memujiku. Kau lebih cantik daripada aku," ujar Luhan eonnie sambil terus mendandaniku.

"Sepertinya seperti ini cukup. Nanti aku malah lebih cantik daripada Luhan eonnie," sindirku.

"Cih, sepertinya tidak akan. Luhan eonnie tetap tercantik daripada engkau dan... aku mungkin," giliran Baekhyun yang memujinya. Pipi Luhan eonnie memerah kembali dan sudah kusangka sebelumnya.

"Aish. Kalian ada ada saja. Lebih baik kalian berangkat. Aku nanti akan berangkat sendiri," kata Luhan eonnie.

Aku segera mengambil bedak _two way cake_,lipgloss, dan handphoneku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas mungilku.

Sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun, mengikutiku yang berjalan keluar rumah dari belakang. Syukurlah, taksi yang Baekhyun pesan sudah datang. Dengan segera kami menaiki taksi tersebut. Baekhyun pun mengatakan ke lelaki separuh baya yang duduk di kursi sopir kemana tujuan kami, XOXO Highschool. Lelaki itu dengan sigap menyalakan mesin taksi dan mulai menyetir.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku. Baekhyun menoleh dan menghembuskan nafas. Sepertinya dia gugup.

"Ne, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku sedikut gugup.." jawabnya.

"Percayalah, kita pasti akan menampilkan yang terbaik di acara pensi nanti! Hwaiting!" aku memberi semangat kepadanya. Senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," katanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah kami. Dan dengan 15 menit kami pun sampai. Aku segera membayar dan turun dari taksi tersebut. Aku tercengang dengan tampilan sekolahku sekarang. Gerbangnya digantung tulisan "XOXO Highschool Charity Concert". Yups, sekolahku mengadakan konser amal untuk mendapatkan dana yang akan disumbangkan ke panti asuhan di Seoul. Tak hanya siswa yang datang, beberapa alumni dan remaja dari sekolah lain juga datang kesini. Semua yang datang dipungut biaya yang akan disumbangkan, kecuali bagi yang ikhlas mengisi acara disini seperti aku dan... Baekhyun, dimana? Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri, Ah, menyebalkan! Dia pasti tak sadar meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Sial!

.

.

Jongin POV

Aish, menyebalkan. Bangun kesiangan membuatku terburu-buru seperti ini. Andai saja aku tak mengisi acara ini, aku pasti masih bermanja manja pada kasur kamarku.

"Bugh!" aku menabrak yeoja. Dan kulihat dia jatuh tersungkur. Yak, apa badanku besar hingga membuat yeoja ini jatuh tersungkur? Dia menengok dan menatapku sejenak. Omona, yeoja ini manis sekali. Mata bulatnya menatapku dengan teduh. Dia meringis kesakitan. Refleks saja badanku mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Mianhae," ujarku.

"Gwaenchana," dia menjawab dan tersenyum manis padaku. Ah, manis sekali! Aku tersenyum juga. Wajahnya heran. Dia melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

"_Hey, are you okay_?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Aku tersadar sedari tadi aku melamun melihat wajahnya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Ah, jadi salah tingkah begini kan..

"Hehe, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak terluka kan?" kataku.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak. Terima kasih telah membantuku berdiri tadi," ujarnya dan kembali tersenyum. Ya, gadis ini mungkin memang suka tersenyum!

"Ah, mian mengganggumu. Aku pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu," dia sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. Aku membalasnya. Dia pergi dan sepertinya memasuki sekolahanku. Jangan-jangan dia juga siswa XOXO Highschool? Tapi aku seperti tidak pernah melihatnya.

Ah seperti ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya? Aku berfikir sejenak. Dan pabbo! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya! Argghhh, menyebalkan!

Seseorang menepukku dari belakang. Dan kuharap itu yeoja yang tadi sambil tersenyum padaku. Dan ternyata bukan, itu Sehun teman satu dance club di sekolahku yang umurnya sepantaran denganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jong? Aku melihatmu dari jauh berdiri sendiri disini,"

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Jong. Nanti kalau ada yang salah dengar menjadi Jeng bagaimana? Nanti dikira kita banci perempatan lampu merah lagi. Hiiiii..." kataku. Sehun tertawa.

Setelah itu kami langsung masuk ke sekolah dan menuju ke belakang panggung yang ada di lapangan luas di sekolahku. Disana kami bertemu Lay noona. Dia juga teman satu club dance. Kami mewakili dance club Xoxo Highschool untuk mengisi acara disini bersama satu orang yeoja lagi.

Aku melakukan beberapa pemanasan agar badanku lentur. Sehun dan Lay noona malah asik dengan hp mereka. Dan kulihat Xiumin noona berlari dari kejauhan seperti ada sesuatu penting yang akan disampaikan. Sampai dia dihadapanku, dia berhenti dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kita tampil sebagai pembuka. Jadi bersiaplah kalian!"

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku dan Baekhyun duduk didepan panggung sembari menunggu Chen dan Suho oppa. Mereka nanti akan bernyanyi bersama kami. Kami mewakili vocal club di sekolah kami.

"Kyungie, kau masih marah denganku kah? Maaf aku tadi meninggalkanmu. Aku tak sengaja. Aku kira kau masih mengikutiku. Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo buingbuingnya(?) Dasar Baekhyun kalau sudah begitu sulit untuk memarahinya.

"Ne, sahabatku paling menjengkelkan!" ujarku lalu menjitak kepalanya dan terkikik pelan. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Haha, wajahnya lucu seperti angsa yang sedang mencari makan.

Seseorang menepukku dari belakang. Aku yang sedang menyegarkan dahaga, langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Hahaha.. Mianhae, Kyungsoo," ujar seseorang dibelakangku. Ah, ternyata Chen dan Suho oppa.

"Yak, kalian itu macam apa? Sudah tau ada yang lagi minum, malah dikagetin! Kalau suaraku hilang dan tidak bisa bernyanyi bagaimana? Kalian harus menanggung semuanya,"

"Do Kyungsoo, tak mungkin seperti itu. Fantasimu sebaiknya kau buang jauh-jauh. Kalau suaramu hilang, nanti kita bisa beli di minimarket terdekat. Hahaha," Chen terbahak-bahak lagi. Tangan ini rasanya ingin membekap mulutnya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Sstt.. Kalian diam! Sepertinya acara akan dimulai," kata Suho oppa.

Ah, kali ini Suho oppa benar. Kris sunbae dan Luhan eonnie sudah diatas panggung. Jelas mereka menjadi MC, karena mereka ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS. Nah sekarang sudah tau kan kenapa eonnieku sangat terkenal dan banyak namja yang mengelukan-elukan namanya?

"Annyeonghaseyo! Semangat pagi semuanya!" Kris oppa dan Luhan eonnie membuka acaranya.

"Hei, eonniemu cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa kau tak cantik seperti eonniemu? Hahaha," bisik Chen. Aigoo, kalau tempat ini sepi pasti sudah aku pukul wajahnya sampai wajahnya membiru dan bekap mulutnya dengan tali tambang yang ada di gudang rumahku.

"Kau berhenti mengejekku atau kau akan tahu rasa nanti," ku tunjukkan death glare-ku ke Chen. Chen tersenyum kecut. Lebih baik aku fokus ke panggung daripada mendengar celotehan namja kurang ajar disampingku.

"Kris, siapa yang kira-kira akan tampil pertama ya?"

"Em, penampilan pertama ini dari salah satu club sekolah kita. Dan mari kita sambit eh sambut, XOXO Highschool Dance Club!" pekik Kris.

Lantunan lagu "Baby Dont Cry" mulai terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu masuklah seorang namja berkulit tan dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa dia?

Dia menari dengan indahnya. Badannya yang lentur membuat namja itu membawa tarian dengan saat baik. Dia seperti menari dengan hatinya.

Entah kenapa waktu seperti terhenti saat melihatnya melantunkan lagu itu dengan badanmu. Aku seperti terhipnotis. Dan aku yakin, tak hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini, pasti orang-orang merasakan juga. Tapi entah, aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Senyumannya seperti pernah tersimpan di memoriku. Siapa dia?

Oh sialan! Lagu telah berakhir dan berganti menjadi lagu bertempo beat. Satu namja dan dua yeoja bergabung dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Jujur saja, mereka juga sangat keren! Namun aku tak terlalu menikmatinya karena temponya yang begitu cepat. Namja itu terlihat cool dengan dance bertempo cepat. Tampan juga.

Lagu berakhir. Riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan para yeoja maupun namja mulai terdengar. Mereka menunduk pertanda tanda hormat. Mereka melambai dan turun dari panggung. Yah sayang, aku tak melihat namja itu pergi ke arah mana. Aku tertunduk. Rasa kehilangan mulai menyerang hatiku. Ah aku memang sial!

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menepuk pundakku.

"Tak apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil mengangkat kembali wajahku.

"Hei, tak ku sangka. Sehun ternyata ikut club dance ya?" kata Baekhyun.

"Hah?! Tadi ada Sehun kah?" sontak aku terkaget. Aku tak menyadari adanya Sehun, teman sekelasku, tadi.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo! Tadi ada Sehun disana dan terlihat jelas!" kata Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata 'jelas' diperkataannya.

"Hehehe. Aku tak memerhatikan wajah mereka," aku berbohong.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Wajahnya memerah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan... plak! Dia menjitak kepalaku.

"Yak, bacon hidup! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku. Kepalaku seperti terbakar api, panas setelah dijitak Bacon sipit itu.

"Eh, mata ikan! Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kau sakit atau apa hm? Daritadi melamun," telingaku pengang seketika saat dia berteriak ditelingaku. Telingaku seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bacon. Aku tak apa. Tapi tidak usah menjitak kepalaku dan berteriak ditelingaku juga, pabbo!" aku menekankan kalimat terakhir. Aku mendengus sebal. Apa dia tak memperhitungkan akibatnya? Menyebalkan!

"Hm.. aku pikir dengan menjitak dan berbicara ditelingamu akan membuatmu sadar dari alam bawah sadarmu. Kan kamu tadi seperti orang terhipnotis gitu. Diam dan matamu tambah membesar," Baekhyun menjawabnya. Dia sedikit benar. Aku terhipnotis? Sepertinya. Namun caranya menyadarkanku seperti tidak memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi di tubuhku selanjutnya.

"Pabbo yak Bacon pabbo! Caramu benar-benar tak masuk akal!" dengusku sebal. Aku melipat tanganku dan menaruhnya diatas perutku. Bacon itu malah hanya tertawa pelan. Sahabat macam apa itu? Tertawa di atas penderitaan temannya.

"Ssst.. Kyungsoo, bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi giliranmu bernyanyi solo dan cepat ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap diri!" Suho oppa menyadarkanku. Aku tersentak dalam hatiku. Apa? Giliranku bernyanyi?

.

.

Author POV

Namja berkulit tan itu berhasil menghabiskan minumannya. Lelah dan puas yang dia rasakan sekarang. Ia mengelap peluhnya yang jatuh bercucuran dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang berkulit tan itu terlihat bertambah sexy dengan peluh yang berjatuhan. Ia baru saja selesai tampil. Puas? Ya. Banyak yang memberinya tepuk tangan tadi. Yeoja-yeoja yang mungkin adalah fansnya meneriakkan namanya dari bawah panggung. Dia tertawa mengingat para fansnya yang berlebihan itu. Walaupun masih junior di sekolahnya, dia sudah banyak mendapat penggemar dari siswa seangkatannya maupun kakak kelas ataupun alumni.

"Jongin, tertarik melihat penampilan vocal?" bicara namja berkulit putih disampingnya. Dia tadi juga satu penampilan bersama Jongin, yaitu dance. Jongin mendesah dan berfikir sejenak. Dia memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan bernyanyi atau apalah itu. Dia hanya tertarik menari dan menari.

"Siapa?" pendek dan jelas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo, yeoja teman sekelasku. Suaranya, wajahnya, sangat indah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke langit.

"Kau menyukainya ya, Sehun?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mmm.. sejak pertama kita bertemu, mungkin. Sifatnya yang ramah dan friendly. Ah pokoknya dia sempurna, hanya saja dia pendek. Hihihi," Sehun tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa MOS saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja yang diceritakannya tadi.

.

.

FLASHBACK

_Namja putih itu berjalan sendiri dengan poker face-nya. Berpakaian layaknya anak culun membuatnya canggung. Celana hitam selutut, kemeja putih yang dikancing sampai atas, dasi kupu-kupu, nametag besar bertulis "SEHUN KELAS X-A" dan kacamata besar membuatnya tak nyaman. Semua itu perintah dari kakak kelasnya di masa orientasi siswa. Menyebalkan memang._

_Seorang yeoja mungil mendekatinya. Dikucir dua dengan pita merah, kemeja putih, rok hitam selutut, kemeja dan pita yang sama, kacamata besar, dan nametag bertulis "Kyungsoo X-A". Mata Sehun berbinar saat melihat nametagnya. Artinya dia sekelas dengan yeoja bermata bulat nan cantik ini._

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Kyungsoo imnida," yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangannya disambut dengan Sehun._

'_Halus sekali tangannya' batin Sehun._

"_Ehem. Namamu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tak nyaman melihat namja didepannya melamun dan berhasil membuat sadar namja yang masih menggenggam tangannya._

"_Oh Sehun imnida. Salam kenal!" jawab Sehun sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo._

'_oh sial dia cantik sekali' batin Sehun lagi._

_Kyungsoo melepas jabatan tangannya. Kyungsoo canggung. Dia merasa dari tadi Sehun menatapnya terus menerus._

"_Kau kelas X-A kan? Kita sekelas," ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Merasa sangat beruntung hari ini._

"_Kau tau kelasnya?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Sehun menuju kelas yang ditanyakannya._

'_yeoja ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku' batin Sehun._

_Sampai didalam kelas, ia menaruh tasnya dikursi yang kosong nomor 2 dari belakang. Kebetulan Kyungsoo belum memiliki teman semeja._

"_Em, kau boleh duduk disitu, Sehun. Aku tak kenal seseorang dikelas ini selain kau dan sahabatku yang itu. Sayangnya dia sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan duduk bersama orang lain," Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang yeoja yang duduk paling depan. Yeoja itu melambai kearah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Yeoja itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tak lupa, Sehun menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo._

"_Hai, Kyungsoo! Siapa dia?" kata yeoja itu melirik kearah Sehun._

"_Dia Oh Sehun. Oh ya, Sehun, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun. Panggil saja bacon hidup. Hehehe," Kyungsoo terkikik. Baekhyun pun hanya mendengus sebal. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua._

"_Oh Sehun imnida. Nama lengkapmu siapa, bacon? Hahaha.." kata Sehun disusul tertawaan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malas._

"_Byun Baekhyun. Jangan panggil aku bacon! Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya diatas perut._

"_Baekhyun, kan Sehun juga teman kita. Nanti juga bisa menjadi sahabat kita. Iya kan, Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Membuatnya semakin menyukai kepribadiannya._

'_tak hanya parasnya yang indah. Hatinya juga ramah..jarang yeoja yang kutemui seperti ini' batin Sehun dalam hati._

"_Terserah kamu deh, mata ikan! Hahaha.." giliran Kyungsoo yang mendengus sebal mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun tertawa bersama._

"_Kalian benar-benar lucu ya," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber'senggol' ria dan menahan pipi mereka yang mulai memerah._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Sehun-ah!" pekikan Jongin membuat sadar Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Jong! Kau membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana? Tertarik melihat penampilannya?"

"Baiklah. Aku mau melihatnya agar kau berhenti menjadi orang gila yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi," kata Jongin. Semburat bahagia timbul di wajah Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo! Jangan sampai kau tertarik juga dengannya. Hehehehe.."

"Aku tak berjanji, Sehun-ah. Hahaha" kata Jongin yang disambut dengan semburat sebal di wajah Sehun. Lalu mereka pergi entah kemana.

TBC

Gimana ffnya readers? bagus gak? Jangan lupa kasih review ya.. Gak wajib kok. Cuma yang mau ngehargain author untuk mengetik dan mengepost ff ini. Oh iya, author paling gak suka reader yang ninggalin review pake kata-kata kotor. Pokoknya buat yang kasih review, makasih banget dan aku berusaha untuk bikin ff yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian di chapter selanjutnya. Gomawo~!

Jangan lupa tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Salam cipok dari Kaisoo (?) Bubaaaiii~!


	2. Chapter 2

I Think I Love You, Chapter 2

-Selamat Menikmati-

Jongin POV

Sehun mulai gila mungkin. Sedari tadi dia bersiul-siul ria sambil menunggu penampilan yeoja yang disukainya. Kadang kadang semburat merah di pipinya muncul sambil tersenyum menatap langit cerah secerah hatinya sekarang.

"Sehun, benar-benar kau seperti orang kesurupan. Sungguh!" aku menepuk pundaknya. Dia hanya terkikik.

Suara MC mulai terdengar. Dan aku tahu kalau itu Luhan sunbae. Wakil ketua OSIS yang namanya begitu terkenal di segala penjuru sekolah kami. Sayangnya aku tak tertarik padanya sama sekali.

"Dan kau tahu, Do Kyungsoo adalah dongsaeng-nya Luhan sunbae," bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Herannya, kenapa aku Do Kyungsoo tak terkenal seperti eonnienya? Apa aku yang tidak update dengan keberadaan yeoja cantik yang ada di sekolahku. Eh tunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo cantik kah? Biar nanti aku lihat..

"Yehet! Kyungsoo sudah di panggung, Jongin-ah!" pandanganku langsung tertuju pada yeoja berbalut dress kuning cerah yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang secerah cahaya matahari. Kuperhatikan wajahnya... aku pernah melihatnya! Tadi pagi didepan gerbang sekolah dan tak sengaja aku menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Yes! Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya, Do Kyungsoo.

Lantunan piano mulai mendengung di telingaku. Tak lama ia mulai bernyanyi dengan seluruh hatinya.

_Keurolli eoptago anilkkeorago mideotjyo hmmm.._

_Naega geudael saranghandani maldo andwijyo hmmmm.._

_Kwae-nhan jiltu-il-kkorago naega wiro-un kabodago_

_Jashineul so-kyeom-watt-jiman ije doneun nan kamchul suga eopneun-geolyo~_

Sungguh suaranya membuat aku ingin tidur di kasur kesayanganku. Tapi lebih baik mendengarkan suara sembari melihat wajahnya yang meresapi lagu ini. Indah sungguh..

_I think I love you keuron-gabwayo_

_Cause I miss you keudae-man eopseumyeon_

_Nan amugeotdo mo-thago_

_jakku saeng-gang-nago ireon-geon bomyeon amu-rae-do~_

_I'm falling for you nan mullat-jiman_

_Now I need you onu-saen-ga nae mam_

_Kipeun gose aju k'euge jarichameun keudaeye moseubeul ijen boayo~_

Sungguh, suaranya memabukkanku. Serasa dia benar-benar menyanyikan hanya untukku. Hanya serasa, tak sungguhan. Tapi aku harap itu menjadi sungguhan. Harapan?

_Urin anwo-ullindago chin-gu guke ddak chuhtago hmmm…_

_Hanabuto yolkae todaeche mwo han-ge-rado mannwunke eopneunde_

_eottohke sagwil su-it-nyago maldo andwaeneun yae-girago_

_Malhamyeo dulleo daet-jiman ijedoneun nan keurogiga shi-rheun-georyo~_

_I think I love you keuron-gabwayo_

_Cause I miss you keudae-man eopseumyeon_

_Nan amugeotdo mo-thago_

_jakku saeng-gang-nago ireon-geon bomyeon amu-rae-do_

_I'm falling for you nan mullat-jiman_

_Now I need you onu-saen-ga nae mam_

_Kipeun gose aju k'euge jarichameun keudaeye moseubeul ijen boayo_

_Nan mollatjyo keudae-raneun-gol wooohh.._

_Wae monbwatjyo baro apinde hoo yeah.._

_Kudong-an irohke baro nae-gyote issonnunde_

_Wae ijesoya sarangi bo-ineun-goenji hooohh.._

Ya Tuhan, aku hanya ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang. Suara lembut yang lebih lembut daripada sutra dan paras bak bidadari itu berpadu dengan sangat baik. Aku terhipnotis. Sejak kapan aku dapat merasakan seperti ini? Begitu cerdiknya yeoja itu menghipnotisku.

_I think I love you keuron-gabwayo_

_Cause I miss you keudae-man eopseumyeon_

_Nan amugeotdo mo-thago_

_jakku saeng-gang-nago ireon-geon bomyeon amu-rae-do_

_I'm falling for you nan mullat-jiman_

_Now I need you onu-saen-ga nae mam_

_Kipeun gose aju k'euge jarichameun keudaeye moseubeul ijen boayo~_

Lagupun berakhir. Sialan! Aku ingin mengulang waktu! Ya Tuhan, aku mohon walaupun aku jarang berdoa padamu tapi kali ini izinkan aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Sungguh aku jatuh hati pada suara indahnya.

"Jatuh hati pada suaranya kah?" goda Sehun padaku. Aneh dia bisa membaca fikiranku!

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Suaranya sejuk sekali," ujarku sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni panggung jauh disana.

"Sebatas suara! Tak lebih, Jongin!" teriak Sehun di telingaku. Gendang telingaku serasa pecah.

"Aku tak berjanji, Sehun. Bisa saja aku menyukai dirinya juga. Hahaha," kutunjukkan smirk ku dan death glareku. Sehun tetap acuh.

"Ah, terserah kau! Kyungsoo apa mau bersama kau yang badboy? Selalu memberi harapan pada setiap yeoja yang mencintaimu dan gemar berkelahi," kata-kata Sehun sungguh sangat menyinggung hatiku. Rasanya saja ingin ku habisi dia sekarang juga.

"Jaga bicaramu, albino! Membuat tanganku gatal saja," ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku yang siap menonjok pipi putihnya.

"Hahaha.. Keep calm keep calm. Aku hanya menggodamu saja," ia menurunkan tanganku yang sudah didekat wajahnya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi menghampiri kami. Senyuman dengan deretan gigi yang putih selalu menempel di wajahnya. Si Happy Virus, Park Chanyeol. Sahabatku satu kelas ini memang suka menyebarkan virus-virus kebahagiaan.

"Kalian ingin berkelahi ya? Hah, sebaiknya aku menontonnya!" ujarnya semangat.

"YAK BERHENTI MEMANCING KAMI!" pekikku saat dia mulai bersorak-sorak seperti melihat pertandingan.

"Huh.. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat 2 bocah bertengkar di tengah acara besar seperti ini. Pasti sangat heboh. Kekeke~" kata Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Chanyeol, kau selalu senang melihat orang bertengkar. Jangan-jangan kau yang membuat Jongin gemar bertengkar," Sehun menatap Chanyeol heran. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

"Tak begitu, Sehun-ah. Dia kan bertengkar gara-gara dia rendahkan. Biasanya begitu," kata Chanyeol sembari memberi wink kepadaku. Menjijikan!

"Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ne. Bye!" Sehun meninggalkan kami berdua. Ku lihat ia menghampiri Kyungsoo disana dan memberinya segelas air mineral dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis disana, dan Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Sungguh hatiku memanas. Padahal Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapaku, bahkan berkenalan saja belum.

"Jongin-ah, nanti Baekhyun akan tampil lho! Ah bahagianya aku sekarang," ia tersenyum lalu terkikik sebentar.

Author POV

Chanyeol sedang menatap tajam ke arah yeoja bermata sipit itu. Yeoja itu Baekhyun, yeoja yang selama ini ia dekati. Baekhyun pun menyadari jika sedari tadi ia ditatap seseorang. Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan itu sejenak, tersenyum manis, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Park Chanyeol.

Mereka saling menyukai. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun di ruang musik. Chanyeol mengikuti club musik, sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti club vokal. Karena Baekhyun teledor, ia harus mengambil tasnya saat ektrakulikuler musik dimulai. Sejak itu mereka saling kenal dan akhirnya saling menyukai.

Kalau mereka berjalan berdua sangatlah terihat serasi. _Duo Happy Virus, _sebutan untuk mereka berdua. Lucu memang.

Tapi jangan sangka mereka sudah berpacaran. Mereka malu mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Jadi dalam 1 bulan lebih, mereka hanya memendam perasaan di hati mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo-pun sudah mencoba menasehati Baekhyun agar segera mengungkapkannya walaupun Kyungsoo belum pernah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap kali bertemu, rasa deg-degan selalu muncul setiap akan mengungkapkannya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Chanyeol masih saja tak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hati sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Jongin duduk sendiri didepan panggung. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa kotak kecil berisi permen penyegar tenggorokan.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" sapanya.

"Eh-hai.." Baekhyun hanya merasakan pompaan jantungnya semakin cepat. Keringat dinginpun keluar dari tangannya.

"Mau ini? Nenekku mempercayainya sebagai obat pelega tenggorokan yang manjur. Siapa tau nanti penampilanmu semakin bagus. Hehehe," Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi permen.

"Ah. G-gomawo, Chanyeolie" ujar Baekhyun sembari mengambil permen dikotaknya. Tak sengaja gula yang menempel pada permen itu berceceran hingga tepi mulut Baekhyun.

"Eh, i-itu mulutmu..."

"Kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Em, gulanya berceceran dimulutmu. B-biarku ban-bantu em-membersihkan," Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Jujur, tangannya bergetar saat ini. Lalu Chanyeol membersihkan gula-gula ditepi bibir Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang serius membersihkan mulut Baekhyun.

'_Oh Tuhan, tenggelamkan aku sekarang' batin Baekhyun._

"Eh-em.." suara seseorang menganggu aktifitas mereka sekarang.

"Tak baik melakukan di tempat ramai, Baekhyun. Hahaha," ujarnya.

"Ah, Kyungie. Berhenti menggodaku.." pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Kau Chanyeol ne? Baekhyun sering menceritakanmu disaat kita mengobrol," tanya Kyungsoo ke lelaki yang sedang tertunduk malu didepannya.

"Ne. Park Chanyeol imnida. Nuguya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah 'gebetan' sahabatnya sekarang.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Sahabat dari calon kekasihmu," warna pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi warna kepiting rebus. Sangat merah.

"Kyungsoo, jangan begitu ah! Bisa saja kau ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Kekeke, Baekhyun ayo kita ke atas panggung! Kita akan tampil duet," ajak Kyungsoo semangat.

"Chanyeolie, liat kami ne! Bye~"

"Dasar yeoja itu mengganggu kegiatan kami. Huft," desah Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya beranjak dari belakang panggung dan kembali duduk di depan samping panggung bersama Jongin. Wajahnya menyirat kekesalan. Jongin menatap heran wajah Chanyeol yang tampak berbeda dari biasa.

"Kenapa, Yeol? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini," Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang murung.

"Ah, itu sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menganggu kami saat kami berdua. Apa tak menyebalkan?" Jongin hanya melongo. Ternyata Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun, gebetan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang masih terkejut.

"Ne. Kenapa? Tertarik dengannya, Jongin?" Chanyeol menebak. Terlihat dari raut wajah Jongin.

"Entahlah, Yeol," Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aduh, Jongin. Bagaimana dengan yeoja-yeoja yang telah kau beri harapan? Krystal, Sulli, Yoona, em.. siapa lagi ya?" gumam Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mendesah pelan.

"Berhenti mengucap nama-nama yeoja itu! Salahnya mereka terlalu mengejarku! Aku kan jadi bingung, Yeol.." Jongin hanya menutup telinganya yang sesak oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kali ini dengarkan aku. Berhenti memberi harapan palsu kepada yeoja. Aku tahu yeoja pasti akan sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Jika kau bersungguhan mencintai seseorang, jangan sia-siakan dia, pabbo!" Jongin hanya mematung. Mungkin sudah termakan dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida, Chanyeol. Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya," lirih Jongin.

"Itu baru sahabatku. Kim Jongin tersayang.." Chanyeol memeluk Jongin. Jongin hanya menunjukkan wajah kagetnya.

"Chanyeol, ini sangat menjijikan!" Jongin memberontak hingga pelukan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Hehehe. Aku sangat bahagia kalau kau akan berubah," Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan _happy virus_nya.

"Hei lihat! Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah diatas panggung," aku kembali menangkap bayangan yeoja bermata bulat itu. Tapi kali ini bersama seorang yeoja yang menggunakan dress pink dan rambut yang dikepang. Mereka terlihat imut sekali. Apalagi Kyungsoo? Wait.. apa kataku tadi?

TBC

_Mian ne, author Little Pororo baru bisa update. dan buat update chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan hadir seminggu lagi soalnya author ada UTS. Mianhae readers:( Dan maaf chapter ini pendek dan kurang greget dikarenakan saya mengetik terlalu cepat karena dikejar sama UTS(?) Tapi aku janji, habis UTS author unyu bin bala bala bakalan comeback! *yehet*_

_Makasih untuk LuLu, . .dokyungso, rinzkudo, mberembere, SUNG JI WOO, Kaisooship, dan yesinta90 atas review-nya. Author sangat menyayangi kalian dan berusaha melakukan terbaik utk kalian *lebay*_

_oke Bye bye readers tercuyungggg:**_

_-Tertanda, Little Pororo, sang author unyu bin bala bala(?)-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : I Think I Love You (Chapter 3)**

**Author : Little Pororo**

**Genre: romance, friendship, school life**

**Rate : T (aman kok hehe)**

**Cast : EXO MEMBER**

**Suho,kris,luhan,lay,xiumin = siswa kelas 12**

**Tao,sehun,baek,chen,kai,kyungsoo,chanyeol = siswa kelas 11**

**Warning : Typo(s), GENDER SWITCH for uke, Gaje**

**.**

.

**Annyeonghaseyo, readers! Little Pororo telah comeback setelah UTS yang menjerat diriku dari internet(?) Chapter 3 ini adalah pelampiasan dari uts selama seminggu dan sakit mendadak yang membuatku harus susulan 3 mapel *curcol*.**

**Oh iya, author mau ralat sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu siswa kelas 11 ya bukan 12. Di chap 1 author salah tulis alias TYPO._.**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu di reviews. Saranghae~ Selamat membaca^^**

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Hahaha, senangnya! Mengganggu sahabatku yang menebar kemesraannya dengan si namja tiang listrik itu. Wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan kekesalan kepadaku. Ia tampak dingin terhadapku sekarang.

Ku tajamkan penglihatanku untuk mencari Chanyeol. Aku juga ingin melihat wajah bahagianya yang berubah dengan wajah kesalnya denganku. Ah itu disana! Bersama namja tan yang tadi sempat membuatku terperangah melihat penampilannya. Namja itu tetap tampan, tak jauh berbeda dengan ketampanannya di atas panggung tadi.

Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum aku melihat penampilannya di atas panggung. Aku kembali mengandalkan ingatanku yang payah ini, sungguh aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, perbaikilah ingatanku ini!

Bingo! Aku ingat! Namja itu yang menabrakku tadi pagi dan membantuku berdiri. Aku kembali mengingat wajahnya yang melamun memperhatikanku setelah membantuku berdiri.

"Tampan.." ucapku pelan sambil melihat wajahnya disana.

"Nugu? Siapa yang tampan, Kyungsoo-ah?" Shit! Aku baru sadar disampingku ada Baekhyun. Ah kenapa aku harus keceplosan? Menyebalkan.

"T-tidak ada, Baekhyun-ah," aku menutup wajahku. Merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Siapa namja yang berhasil membuat sahabatku ini terpesona? Jarang sekali Kyungsoo berkata tampan ke seorang namja," aku hanya diam menunduk. Menutupi pipiku yang mulai memerah karena digoda Baekhyun.

"Bahkan bercerita kepadaku tentang seorang namja tampan saja tak pernah," tambahnya sambil menatap tajam diriku. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku, aku tak suka digoda seperti ini. Dasar Kyungsoo pabbo!

"Ah..hm.. itu Luhan eonnie sama Kris sunbae sudah menyuruh kita siap diatas panggung," kataku setelah mendengar Kris sunbae menyebutkan 'penampilan duet dua yeoja dari club vocal' dan menarik Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum penuh arti kearahku keatas panggung.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Aniya.. Sadarlah, kita sudah diatas panggung sekarang," aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Lalu ia dan aku mengambil mic dan berjalan ke tengah panggung.

Lantunan musik itupun terdengar. Aku menarik nafasku kuat. Semoga saja aku masih menghafal liriknya..

-SKIP-

.

.

Author POV

Yeoja berpipi gembul itu masih dalam diam. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ia perform. Ia masih duduk dipinggir panggung sambil memegang kotak makannya. Lalu ia langsung membuka kotak makan itu, bakpao lagi.

"Suka bakpao ne?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Xiumin yang masih memegang kotak makannya.

"Ah, Chen-ah. Ne. Aku suka sekali," Xiumin mengambil bakpaonya lalu menyodorkannya ke lelaki berwajah kotak didepannya.

"Mau?" tawar Xiumin. Chen hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah kenyang, noona. Makan saja," Chen duduk disamping Xiumin, sunbaenya. Lalu Xiumin mengangguk dan memakan bakpaonya pelan untuk menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam hatinya sekarang.

Degupan jantung Xiumin semakin kencang. Bingung? Iya! Xiumin merasa ini sebuah penyakit aneh ditubuhnya. Tapi penyakit ini hanya muncul saat didekat hoobae berwajah kotaknya ini. Xiumin terlalu polos untuk mengenal apa itu jatuh cinta!

"Xiumin noona, aku ingin menjadi bakpao kalau begini," imbuh Chen dengan suara merdunya. Membuat Xiumin mengernyit heran.

"Waeyo, Chen?" Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya secara lucu. Semakin membuat Chen ingin memakannya(?)

"Bakpao itu kesukaannya Xiumin noona, selalu bersama noona. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Chen berhasil membuat sunbaenya sendiri kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Chen?" tanya Xiumin polos. Membuat sebuah cubitan mendarat di pipi cubbynya.

"Kau polos sekali, Noona. Sungguh!"

"Mmm.. kalau begitu kau ingin jadi bakpaoku ya?" BINGO! Akhirnya, Xiumin peka! Chen bersorak-sorak dihatinya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ne. Mau berkencan denganku nanti malam?" Blush! Pipi Xiumin memerah sempurna. Membuat pipinya semakin cubby.

"Chen-ah.. Aku mm... aku mau.."

"Kutunggu di cafe XX jam 7 malam dan dandan yang cantik ya, noona," pesan Chen lalu meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih tersipu malu dipinggir panggung.

"Ah ne, Chen.." lirih Xiumin saat Chen pergi sambil melompat kegirangan meninggalkannya.

"AHA~ Akhirnya sahabatku ini berkencan juga," yeoja berparas ayu itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Xiumin menggantikan posisi Chen tadi.

"Ah iya, Luhan. Aku merasa ini semua mimpi. Chen bahkan hoobaeku sendiri. Aku pernah memarahinya dulu sewaktu masa orientasi-nya. Lalu aku mendengar suara merdunya dan aku memujinya secara blak-blakan. Itu sangat memalukan.." Xiumin menutup wajahnya. Mengingat semua kejadian memalukan itu..

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Siapa yang tidak memakai perlengkapan MOS lagi?" teriak laki-laki tinggi bewajah tampan lantang didepan adik-adik kelasnya di lapangan. Dan hasilnya tidak ada yang mengaku. Mereka hanya bisa mematung diam. Bagaimana bisa berbicara? Berisik sedikit, dijamin akan habis di tangan Kris, namja yang berteriak tadi.

"Sepertinya ada yang kabur, Kris. Bagaimana?" namja berwajah angelic itu berbicara.

"Yak siapa yang kabur, Suho? Apa banyak? Merepotkan sekali. Menyebalkan.." oceh Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ah, itu Kris.. Namja berwajah kotak. Tadi aku gak sengaja liat dia berlari mengarah ke belakang sekolah. Hanya dia seorang diri, Kris," Xiumin menyahut.

"Dasar sialan bocah itu! Xiumin cari dia sana! Sekarang!" cerocos Kris yang sudah tampak memunculkan tanduknya dan mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya(?)

"Aku? Tidak mau!"

"Kim Minseok! Jangan membuatku semakin gila!"

"Grrhh.. Terpaksa.."

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya lemas dan masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, ia melakukan ini secara terpaksa. Kalau ia tak menuruti perintah sang ketua OSIS, bisa saja dia dimakan bulat-bulat.

TAP

TAP

"YAK SIAPA DISANA?" teriak Xiumin kencang saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Jujur, dilorong yang Xiumin lewati sangat sepi. Hanya ada ruang musik, lab bahasa, lalu gudang yang menyeramkan. Baru setelah itu dia bisa sampai di belakang sekolah.

BRAKK

Pintu ruang musik menutup dengan sendirinya. Badan Xiumin merinding perlahan. Lalu Xiumin mempercepat langkahnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada seseorangpun disana. Hanya angin kencang yang dia rasakan sekarang.

'_Mungkin bocah itu sudah ke lain tempat. Merepotkan saja. Ck!' _batin Xiumin.

Xiumin kembali ke lorong itu. Masih sepi. Sangat sepi.

Suara piano melantun pelan. Tak terlalu bagus permainannya, tapi membuat Xiumin bingung seketika.

"_siapa yang main piano jam segini? Bukannya hari ini tak ada jadwal musik? Jangan-jangan itu bocah yang kabur tadi.." _pikir Xiumin.

Sontak saja ia mengintip dari jendela. Benar saja, bocah yang dicari-cari Xiumin sudah didepan mata.

'_kena juga kau bocah wajah kotak!_'batin Xiumin dengan senyuman penuh kemenangannya.

Xiumin membuka pintu ruang musik secara kasar. Bocah itu masih saja memainkan pianonya sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Yak kamu bocah! Beraninya kabur dari ospek! Malah asyik main piano disini!" bentak Xiumin.

"Sunbae, sebaiknya kau dengar dulu suaraku. Nanti pasti kau akan memujiku," bocah itu masih bertahan dikursi piano itu walaupun sudah menghentikan permainannya.

"Cih! Pede sekali kau bocah! Cepat kembali ke lapangan!" Xiumin mulai geram. Ia sudah mendekati bocah itu yang mulai memainkan pianonya kembali.

_Motnatdon nechuok deuri ijen giokjocha anna_

_Nareul kkokjapeun soni bomchorom ttatteuthaeso_

Xiumin hanya mematung ditempatnya. Menatap bocah itu kaget. Suara nya sangat indah. Kalau tidak bagus, Xiumin tidak mungkin jadi mematung dengan mata membulat seperti ini.

_Ije kkumchorom nemameun_

_Geude gyote gamanhi momcwosoyo_

_Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun kket opneun kkumeul kkwoyo_

_Ije sumchorom ne gyote_

_Hangsang swimyo geurotge issojumyon_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_(Nothing Better – Chen)_

Xiumin masih mematung ditempatnya. Bocah itu menatap sunbaenya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Benar saja, sebentar lagi Xiumin pasti akan memujinya.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen. Namamu siapa, sunbae?"

"Kim Minseok imnida. Aku dipanggil Xiumin,"

"Kau terihat lucu dengan wajah begitu, sunbae,"

Blush! Pipi Xiumin merona seketika. Xiumin hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Chen-ah, suaramu bagus sekali ya.." puji Xiumin yang masih menunduk menahan malu.

"Sudah kutebak. Xiumin sunbae pasti akan luluh dengan suaraku,"

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Oh ya, panggil aku noona saja. Mungkin kita bisa lebih akrab jika begitu,"

"Baiklah, Xiumin noona. Tak jadi marah denganku hm?"

"YAK CHEN! KEMBALI KE LAPANGAN ATAU KAU KUMAKAN HIDUP-HIDUP!"

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Ah, sepertinya sahabatku ini sedang berbunga-bunga ne? Sampai melamun begini.." goda Lay yang tiba-tiba saja sudah disamping Xiumin, tanpa disadari Xiumin.

"Ah, tidak kok! Sebaiknya aku pulang. Agar aku tidak terlalu lelah nanti malam. Annyeong, Luhan, Lay," Xiumin bangkit lalu meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Xiumin! Dandan yang cantik ne! Hahahaha~"

.

.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri menunggu seseorang. Entah siapa. Sepertinya ia sudah terlihat lelah sekarang. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan mungilnya, jam 2.00 pm.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah mau pulang kah?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ne."

"Bagaimana jika pulang bersama Sehun?"

"Hm.. bagaimana ya? Merepotkan kamu saja,"

"Tidak, Kyungie. Aku malah sangat senang," Sehun tersenyum seperti senyuman-ini-hanya-milik-kyungsoo. Sangat manis. Bahkan sampai matanya menyipit.

Tiba-tiba, yeoja berwajah cantik mendatangi mereka berdua, ah bukan, hanya mendatangi Kyungsoo. Ya, itu Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mari pulang! Dan siapa namja ini?" Luhan langsung merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan sunbae. Oh Sehun imnida, temannya Kyungsoo," Sehun menampakkan lagi poker face-nya. Sudah dibilang, senyuman-manis-hanya-milik-kyungsoo-seorang.

"Annyeong, Sehun. Panggil saja noona, kalau sunbae kan terkesan kaku. Hehe,"

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya aku tidak pulang bersamamu. Mianhae. Aku harus pulang bersama eonnieku," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Sungguh ingin membuat siapa saja yang melihat mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Kyung. Annyeong~" kata Sehun sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Kyung. Annyeong~"

Aku seperti merasa tak dianggap oleh Sehun. Bagaimana aku bisa dianggap? Dia hanya menampakkan senyumannya untuk Kyungsoo, sedangkan saat berbicara denganku dia hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Saat pamit saja namaku tak disebut. Menyebalkan sekali! Jangan-jangan bocah albino itu menyukai Kyungsoo? Ah lupakan.

"Luhan eonnie?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku tentang bocah albino itu.

"Ah ne. Kyungsoo, mari pulang~" aku menarik tangannya untuk membarengi langkahku.

"Kau tak apa kan, eonnie?"

.

.

END

.

.

.

Tapi bohong-_-v Maksudnya **TBC alias to be continue**..

.

**Yehet~ akhirnya chapter 3 keupdate juga *sujud syukur***

**Sumpah ya, selama UTS author tetep nulis ff ini. Diem diem. Sampai dikirain kalau aku ngerjain tugas sekolah sama bapaknya author. Dan akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3nya.**

**Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah review! Ah pokoknya reviews kalian itu sebagai bahan bakar aku buat nulis. Jadi tanpa reviews, author gak ada semangat buat ngetik.**

**Sekian saja penutupan dari Little Pororo. Jangan bosen nunggu chapter selanjutnya ya:****

**Annyeong~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : I Think I Love You (Chapter 4)**

**Author : Little Pororo**

**Genre: romance, friendship, school life**

**Rate : T (aman kok hehe)**

**Cast : -EXO MEMBER**

**Suho,kris,luhan,lay,xiumin = siswa kelas 12**

**Tao,sehun,baek,chen,kai,kyungsoo,chanyeol = siswa kelas 11**

**-Member lainnya akan bermunculan selagi ff berjalan**

**Warning : Typo(s), GENDER SWITCH for uke, Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**Huahahaha! Annyeong haseyo, readers! Little Pororo comeback dengan I Think I Love You Chapter 4. Semoga aja ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Amin~**

**Mianhae buat readers karena author updatenya kelamaan. Author update kelamaan karena internet di rumah author lagi rusak. Jadi harus nunggu internetnya bener dulu**

**Sudah dulu basabasinya. Selamat membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Gadis berpipi gembul itu sungguh kebingungan. Lemarinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Di lantai kamarnya pun berserakan beberapa pakaiannya. Tumpukan baju di kasurnya juga sudah tampak menggunung.

'_grrh..pakaian apa yang harus aku pakai? Ya Tuhan tolong aku..' _

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai kaus putih berlengan setengah panjang lalu rok motif floral seatas lutut berwarna pink. Rambutnya yang bergeombang ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Wajah imutnya sudah dilapisi bedak tipis lalu bibirnya sudah dipoles dengan lipgloss pinknya. Kaki jenjangnya sudah terbungkus flat shoes berwarna soft pink. Oh sungguh manisnya dia sekarang!

Segera saja dia keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi menonton tv sekarang teralihkan pandangannya ke gadis itu. Menatapnya heran.

"Ya ampun, anakku ini manis sekali. Pergi berkencan ya, Minseok?" goda wanita itu. Dia adalah eomma Xiumin, namanya Kim Eunhyuk.

"Ah, anu eomma.. aku mm.. tidak pergi berkencan.. hanya bertemu seorang teman,"

"Aduh kenapa anakku sekarang pandai berbohong? Ya sudah cepat sana berangkat! Sebelum teman 'special'mu itu kebosanan menunggumu. Hahaha.."

"Yak eomma! Berhenti menggodaku! Ya sudah aku berangkat ya. Annyeong~" Xiumin mengecup pipi eommanya kilat. Lalu meninggalkan eommanya sendiri.

Xiumin berjalan sendiri menelusuri trotoar sambil memegang tasnya erat. Untung saja suhu udara malam ini sangat bersahabat. Tidak begitu dingin.

Dengan berjalan 15 menit saja, Xiumin sudah sampai di cafe tempatnya berjanji dengan Chen, bukan berjanji tapi lebih tepat Chen yang mengajaknya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, Chen belum hadir.

Hanphone Xiumin bergetar. Segera saja tangannya menelusup ke dalam tasnya, mengambil handphonenya. Ia menatap alat elektroniknya lalu mengernyit heran, sebuah pesan dari Chen.

_From: Chen{}_

_Noona, duduk di dekat panggung saja ne. Aku menunggumu :*_

Seperti itu isi pesan dari Chen. Yang membuat Xiumin heran, ia tak melihat sosok Chen disana. Padahal di pesan itu Chen sudah menunggunya.

Xiumin akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, tepat di depan panggung kecil milik cafe itu. Lalu mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

_To: Chen{}_

_Aku sudah duduk di depan panggung. Sepertinya bukan kamu yang menungguku, tapi aku yang menunggumu-_- dasar!_

Send. Xiumin menekan tombol itu. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan Chen. Where are Chen? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu(?)

"Permisi. Mau memesan apa, nona?" tanya salah satu pelayan disana sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Hot Chocolate satu dan mm... satu potong strawberry cheese cake,"

"Ada tambahan?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne," ujar pelayan itu lalu meninggalkan Xiumin yang hampir mati kebosanan.

Lantunan musik yang diputar cafe berganti lagu yang difavoritkan Xiumin akhir-akhir ini. Lagu yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan itu, Nothing Better milik Brown Eyed Soul. Kalian pasti ingat kenapa Xiumin menyukai lagu tersebut?

Ia menangkap siluet seserorang di atas panggung, seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mata Xiumin terbelalak ketika melihat Chen yang sudah memegang mic dipanggung itu.

"Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mengingatkanku pada seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu selalu mengintai fikiranku. Dan lagu ini aku persembahkan untuknya yang telah menungguku disini,"

_Nega onjen-ga watdon noye olgureul giokhe_

_Momcwo itdon nemameul, mipgedo gojangnan ne gaseumeul_

_Noye hwanhan misoga swipgedo yon-goya_

_Geure geurotge nega noye sarami dwen-goya_

_Motnatdon nechuok deuri ijen giokjocha anna_

_Nareul kkokjapeun soni bomchorom ttatteuthaeso_

_Ije kkumchorom nemameun_

_Geude gyote gamanhi momcwosoyo_

_Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun kket opneun kkumeul kkwoyo_

_Ije sumchorom ne gyote_

_Hangsang swimyo geurotge issojumyon_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

Chen mendekati Xiumin yang masih membeku ditempat duduknya. Tangannya tersulur untuk mengajak Xiumin. Xiumin menaruh tangannya di atas Chen. Lalu Chen menarik Xiumin keatas panggung.

_Ije kkumchorom ne mameun_

_Geude pume gamanhi an-gyo itjyo_

_Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun kket opneun kkumeul kkujyo_

_Ije sumchorom ne gyote_

_Hangsang swimyo geurotge issojumyon_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

_nothing better nothing better than you_

Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut saat lagu itu berakhir. Xiumin tersenyum haru menatap Chen yang sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Para remaja di situ juga berbisik pelan dan menatap iri ke Chen dan Xiumin.

"Aaa romantis sekali! Aku ingin punya pacar seperti itu.."

"Mereka manis sekali ya. Serasi sekali.."

"Suara namja itu pasti meluluhkan hati yeoja itu. Aku saja tersentuh mendengar suaranya. Aaa so sweet.."

"Huh, aku iri sekali. Coba deh punya pacar gitu, pasti aku minta dia nyanyi buat aku setiap harinya. Hehehe.."

Chen menatap lekat yeoja didepannya, Xiumin. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Xiumin noona, aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Jadi lebih baik aku mengatakannya langsung. Apakah seorang Kim Minseok yang sempurna mau melengkapi hidup seorang Kim Jongdae yang begitu banyak kekurangan?"

Mata Xiumin membulat sempurna. Detak jantungnya mencepat seketika. Nafasnya seolah berhenti. Xiumin tak bisa percaya dengan semua ini.

"Because nothing better than you, Kim Minseok. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Chen mengeluarkan senyuman paling manisnya, senyuman yang selalu membuat hati Xiumin luluh.

Sorak-sorak orang yang hadir di cafe itu terdengar, "Terima! Terima! Jadilah kekasihnya!" sorak salah satu orang yang hadir disana.

Xiumin masih bimbang. Hatinya berkata iya, namun fikirannya masih bimbang. Lidahnya juga masih beku untuk mengatakan 'iya, aku mau'. Sungguh, Kim Minseok masih bingung apakah dia mencintai seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Chen, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa itu rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Xiumin polos.

"Jatuh cinta itu selalu berdegup kencang ketika bertemu orang yang dicintainya," Chen menaruh tangan Xiumin di dada bidangnya. Tangan Xiumin bisa merasakan detak jantung Chen yang begitu cepat sekarang.

"Lalu ia selalu merasa rindu jika tak ada dia didekatnya dan merasa cemburu jika ada orang lain yang diperhatikan selain dirimu sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu aku sudah jatuh cinta,"

"Tinggal katakan iya, noona. Jangan bertele-tele.."

"Cih pede sekali kau! Emang aku mau katakan iya?"

"Kan noona sudah jatuh cinta dan pasti kepadaku,"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Iya aku mau menjadi kekasih seorang Chen yang begitu menyebalkan," Xiumin mencubit pipi Chen gemas. Lalu Chen hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak ikhlas, noona. Tatap kedua mataku!" Chen menatap kedua mata sipit itu.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Saranghae, Chen-ah~" Xiumin masih menatap mata itu lekat, masih terbawa oleh ketampanan wajah Chen yang sekarang begitu cerah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang selama ini disukai Xiumin, tepatnya sejak lama.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Minseokie~" ucap Chen lalu mengecup kening Xiumin lalu membiarkan bibirnya tetap disitu. Xiumin bahkan dapat mencium aroma parfum Chen karena jarak mereka. Berhasil membuat pipi Xiumin merona hebat.

"Kkkyaaaa~ So sweet sekali..." teriak salah satu pengunjung cafe dan membuat ciuman di kening itu berhenti. Dasar pengganggu moment indah seperti ini..

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau disini dulu, chagi?" tanya Chen.

"Aku bahkan belum memakan pesananku. Dan panggilan macam apa itu?" jawabnya lalu Xiumin kembali duduk di kursi cafe. Tak lama Chen sudah duduk didepannya sambil menatap 'kekasih baru'nya. Kurasa Chen tak akan bosan menatap Xiumin seperti itu.

"Waeyo? Kurasa panggilan chagi tak begitu buruk,"

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil noona. Chagi terkesan terlalu mesra begitu," Xiumin menyeruput minumannya pelan. Lalu memakan satu sendok cake yang ia pesan.

"Bukannya kita harus mesra, chagi?" Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin pelan, membuat yang memilikinya mendesah.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah. Mm, kau mau ini?" Xiumin menyodorkan satu suapan cake ke mulut Chen. Ya bisa dibilang Xiumin menyuapi Chen. Aaa begitu mesranya mereka..

"Gomawo, chagiya,"

Xiumin memakan cakenya dengan lahap. Hingga cream yang ada di atas cake itu berceceran di mulut Xiumin. Seperti anak kecil yang belum tahu cara makan yang baik(?) Chen saja gemas melihatnya.

"Mulutmu noona. Makanlah dengan pelan.."

"Mwo? Mulutku kenapa? Waeyo?"

"Aish.. jinjja!" Chen mengambil saputangan yang ada di saku bajunya. Lalu badannya mendekat ke arah Xiumin.

"Yak k-kau m-mau apa, Chen-ah?"

"Diamlah sebentar, noona," Chen membersihkan mulut Xiumin dengan sapu tangannya. Sungguh jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hingga Chen bisa merasakan desah nafas Xiumin yang mencepat seketika.

"Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, Chen," desis Xiumin saat Chen sudah selesai membersihkan mulutnya. Namun Chen malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Xiumin dan...

CHU~

Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin kilat. Xiumin hanya terbelalak dengan sikap Chen yang tiba-tiba. Blush! Pipi Xiumin memerah hebat. Xiumin hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

.

.

Xiumin POV

"Wajahmu memerah noona. Noona tidak apa-apa kan?" Chen manampakkan wajah khawatir kepadaku. Arggh, padahal ini semua karena Chen! Wajahku memanas seketika lalu keringat dingin mengucur dibadanku.

"G-gwaenchana. A-aku t-tidak apa-apa hehe,"

"Kenapa kau jadi canggung, noona?"

'_ya jelas aku canggung, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan itu di tempat umum' _batinku jengkel.

"Yak chagi, kenapa malah melamun?" suara Chen membuyarkan lamunanku dan wajahnya sekarang sungguh khawatir terhadapku. Wajah khawatirnya menambah ketampanannya. Wait.. apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?

"Aku kurang enak badan, Chen. Ayo pulang.." terpaksa aku berbohong kepadanya daripada aku terus melamun membiarkannya disini.

"Omona~ Apa karena kecupanku tadi?" Chen tersenyum genit kepadaku. Menyebalkan..

"A-aniya.. Biar aku membayar dulu ne.."

Chen langsung mencegatku dan berkata, "Biar aku yang saja membayarnya,"

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Kau duduk disini saja, chagi," Chen meninggalkan aku untuk membayar di kasir. Kulihat disana ia tampak berbincang-bincang dengan kasir. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa kantong plastik entah berisi apa.

"Mari pulang, chagiya. Biarku antar ne?"

"Andwaeyo~ Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku dekat kok," cegahku saat kami keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Aku membawa motorku, chagiya. Jadi noona tak harus capek-capek berjalan. Kan noona juga lagi sakit. Ini juga sudah jam 9,"

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah.."

Chen mengambil helm di jok motornya. Lalu memakaikan helmnya untukku. Hei lalu dia memakai helm apa? Kulihat tak ada helm selain yang aku pakai.

"Kau tak memakai helm, Chen-ah?" dia menaiki motornya lalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Ah jeongmal! Tampannya..

"Yang penting kau aman, chagiya. Cepat naik!" pipiku merona seketika, hatiku luluh dengan kata-kata Chen.

Aku menaiki motor itu. Lalu Chen menggenggam tanganku dan menaruhnya di pinggang Chen. Aliran darahku mencepat seketika. Kurasa pipiku memanas kembali. Argh kenapa Chen selalu membuatku begini?

"Pegangan yang erat, chagiya," ia menyalakan motornya lalu mengendarainya. Aku hanya memeluknya erat dan menyenderkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Ah sungguh malam yang indah. I think i really love you, Chen~

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Ku angkat kedua tanganku tinggi lalu menguap sebesar-besarnya. Aku mengucek kedua mataku pelan. Lalu melihat jam di dindingku, 06.00 am.

"Luhan eonnie sudah bangun belum ya? Mau makan apa ya pagi ini. Ah lebih baik aku mandi dulu," aku bermonolog ria. Lalu ku langkahkan kakiku malas menuju kamar mandi.

*SENSOR*

.

.

Kemeja putih, rok abu-abu yang sudah sedikit kependekan, dan jas abu-abu tua sudah menempel di badanku (bayangin cewek yang ada di exo growl drama). Tanganku terulur untuk mengambil tas yang ku taruh di atas meja belajarku. Kurasa semua sudah lengkap, segera saja aku keluar dari kamarku dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangunkan eonniemu! Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini," suara eomma menyambutku pagi ini. Kulihat dirinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ne, eomma,"

Ku naiki tangga rumahku karena kamar Luhan eonnie berada di lantai 2. Ku ketuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

_Tok tok.._

Tidak ada balasan. Langsung saja aku buka pintu kamarnya. Astaga, dia masih tertidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badannya. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat. Aigoo, wajahnya pucat sekali.

Aku duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ku pegang dahinya dengan punggung tanganku. Omona! Panas sekali badannya. Kenapa eonnieku sakit? Kenapa ia juga tidak bilang-bilang jika dia sedang sakit sedari tadi malam? Makannya dari tadi malam ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ku kira dia mengerjakan tugas, ternyata ia sakit.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sepertinya mata itu susah untuk ia buka, masih terlalu berat. Wajahnya saja pucat begitu, pasti sulit untuk bangun dari tidur.

"Kyungsoo, aku bersiap dulu ne. Kamu tunggu sebentar.." desisnya pelan seperti berbisik.

"Eonnie tak usah berangkat sekolah dulu saja. Badan eonnie panas. Eonnie istirahat saja. Kyungsoo keluar dulu," aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memegang tanganku untuk mencegahku pergi.

"Kyungie, katakan pada eomma jika aku perlu obat migrain, migrainku kumat. Gomawo, Kyung,"

"Baiklah eonnie. Aku keluar dulu ne. Istirahat yang banyak ne. Annyeong~" ujarku lalu segera keluar dari kamar Luhan eonnie. Kulihat dirinya kembali tertidur sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya.

Oh lihat! Di meja makan sudah ada Ryeowook eomma dan Yesung appa. Appa bahkan sudah memakan sarapannya. Mungkin aku terlalu lama. Spontan aku langsung berlari menuju meja makan.

"Tidak usah berlari, chagiya. Kenapa terburu-buru?" oceh Eomma lalu menyodorkan satu buah piring saat aku telah duduk di kursi.

"Aku mengira jika Appa makan duluan karena aku terlalu lama. Jeosonghamnida, Appa,"

"Ah, mianhae kalau Appa makan duluan, soalnya Appa ada meeting pagi ini. Dimana Luhan?" tanya Yesung Appa sambil menyuapkan kimchi spagetti ke mulutnya.

"Oh iya, Luhan eonnie sakit. Badannya panas. Mungkin kelelahan karena acara kemarin. Ia kan panitia penyelenggara. Eomma diminta untuk memberikannya obat migrain. Migrainnya kumat,"

"Mwo? Luhan sakit? Omona, aku harus segera mengeceknya. Ah kalian makan saja dulu. Kalau kalian sudah mau berangkat, berangkatlah! Eomma harus merawat Luhan," Eomma langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar Luhan eonnie. Appa hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Eomma yang begitu panik.

Ku ambil kimchi spagetti yang banyaknya menurut porsiku. Ku lirik Appa, makannya sudah habis. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dan aku makan sendiri. Menyebalkan..

"Kyungsoo, Appa harus segera berangkat. Kau naik bus saja ya! Appa tak bisa mengantarmu. Mianhae," ujar Appa lalu mengecup keningku yang tertutupi poni dengan kilat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa. Hati hati di jalan!"

Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku lalu aku membalasnya. Dan sekarang aku harus menghabiskan makanku cepat karena aku harus naik bus dan butuh waktu lama untuk menunggunya. Sekarang jam 06.30 am dan 1 jam lagi bel sekolahku akan berbunyi.

Setelah 5 menit, kimchi spagetti-ku sudah habis. Dan sepertinya Eomma belum keluar dari persembunyiannya(?).

"Eomma, Kyungsoo berangkat!" teriakku kencang hingga membuat beberapa kaca di rumahku retak(?) Ku dengar tak ada balasan dari Eomma.

Langsung saja aku langkahkan kaki ke luar dari rumahku dan menuju ke halte bus yang paling dekat dengan rumahku.

10 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di halte tersebut. Namun sepertinya aku sial kali ini, aku harus menunggu bus di halte yang sepi ini. Aku harus duduk di kursi besi itu karena kakiku mulai pegal setelah berjalan dari rumahku.

Kurasa ada seseorang namja duduk disebelahku dan juga memakai seragam sekolahku. Kulirik sedikit kearahnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan aigoo.. itu namja tan yang kemarin! Dan sekarang dia menatapku dan tersenyum kearahku. Aigoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

Jongin POV

Kulihat yeoja imut disampingku itu, Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menoleh kehadapanku dan membulatkan matanya. Aigoo, semakin imut saja.

Dan tekadku untuk mencoba berkenalan dengannya muncul tiba-tiba. Rasanya lidahku ini ingin berkata 'annyeong. Aku Kim Jongin' tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Melihat wajahnya yang manis ini saja membuatku deg-degan, apalagi berbicara dengannya.

Kalian tau? Sejak semalam wajah yeoja mungil disampingku ini selalu menghantuiku. Membuatku sering melamun memikirkannya. Hingga aku bermimpi dinyanyikan lagu olehnya seperti lagu yang kemarin ia nyanyikan. Hahaha! Itu konyol memang!

Mataku masih tertahan untuk memperhatikannya. Kurasa ia mulai risih dengan tatapanku ini. Liat saja ia sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku. Haha menggemaskan sekali!

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Kim Jongin. Kau Kyungsoo kan?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyapanya.

"Mwo? Kau tau namaku?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna dan itu berhasil membuatku gemas.

"Ne. Kemarin kau tampil di charity concert sekolah kita kan? Aku mendapatkan namamu dari temanmu yang aku kenal,"

"Ne. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Dari siapa kau mendapatkan namaku?"

"Sehun. Ia teman sekelasmu kan?"

"Ne. Jongin-ssi mengenalnya?"

"Hm. Dia kan teman satu dance club. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi. Itu terlalu formal,"

"Ehm, baiklah. Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Jongin-ah?"

"Ne. Aku menabrakmu kemarin pagi. Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Haha, gwaenchana. Aku juga tak memperhatikan jalan, Jongin. Mianhae dan gomawo sudah membantuku berdiri saat itu," yak, Kyungsoo masih mengingat moment tersebut. Aku yang mendengarnya merasa sangat bahagia, artinya Kyungsoo masih mengingatku.

"Cheonma, Kyungsoo,"

Seketika kami hening seketika setelah itu. Ia nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun aku juga sibuk memperhatikannya. Entah aku tak bisa bosan untuk memperhatikannya.

"Hei.." ucap kami bersamaan.

"Ladies first," kataku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ah, gomawo. Kemarin kau tampil dance kan? Itu sangat memukau, Jongin!"

"Kau juga sangat memukau, Kyungsoo-ah.." pipinya terlihat memerah. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi?

"Tapi kan kamu memiliki banyak penggemar, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir _kissable_nya dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei kau pasti juga punya penggemar, Soo,"

"Hahaha.. kau coba menghiburku ya?" ia melirik heran kepadaku. Sungguh, apa dia tak tau kalo Sehun menyukainya?

"Tidak, Soo. Kau kan cantik, manis, dan memiliki suara yang bagus. Apa itu tak menarik perhatian namja?" pipinya mulai memerah lagi mendengar perkataanku.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. By the way, kau sering naik bus? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu kalau aku sedang berangkat sekolah dengan bus,"

"Tidak, aku jarang naik bus. Karena mobilku sedang di bengkel, terpaksa aku harus naik bus. Eomma dan Appaku pasti juga tak akan sempat mengantarku karena kesibukannya,"

"Eoh? Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu, Jongin-ah? Sampai orangtuamu tak bisa mengantarmu,"

"Appaku presdir dari perusahaan milik keluarga Kim. Eommaku sibuk dengan butiknya sendiri. Lalu kau kenapa berangkat menggunakan bus?"

"Appaku ada meeting mendadak, eonnieku sakit, eommaku merawat eonnieku,"

"Luhan sunbae sakit?"

"Ne.."

"Lekas sembuh untuk eonniemu,"

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah.."

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, kita diam tanpa kata. Ia hanya bersenandung pelan namun sangat merdu.

_BRUM BRUM_

Bunyi motor memekakan telingaku. Oh lihat disana ada Sehun. Ku tebak dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berangkat bersama. Sehun pun menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil berjalan dengan senyumannya. Jarang kulihat ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo. Kok kamu disini?"

"Annyeong, Sehun. Ya jelas aku mau naik bus lah," mungkin tak sopan mendengarkan percakapan orang, tapi aku tetap mencoba mendengarnya tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Kalau begitu mau berangkat bersama tidak? Setidaknya lebih cepat daripada naik bus,"

"Bolehkah? Tapi merepotkan Sehun ya?"

"Tidak kok. Aku malah merasa senang,"

"Ah ya sudah. Sebentar ne,"

Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku lalu berkata, "Jongin-ah, aku berangkat duluan. Kebetulan Sehun mengajakku berangkat bersama," ia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dan sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai menyadari kehadiranku disini.

"Hei, ada Jongin! Kami duluan ya! Annyeong!" Sehun menunjukkan smirk smile kepadaku. Hah sungguh menjijikan! Lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju motornya yang terparkir.

.

.

Sehun POV

Haish menyebalkan! Kenapa harus ada Jongin disini? Pasti ia tadi sempat berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Hahaha dasar playboy!

Aku segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari tempat nista itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti aku dari belakang. Lalu dengan segera aku naik ke motorku.

"Kyungsoo, ayo cepat naik!"

"Ne, Sehun," Kyungsoo naik ke jok belakangku. Aku langsung menyalakan motorku dan mengendarainya.

Setelah 15 menit, kami sampai di sekolah. Segera ku arahkan motorku ke tempat parkir siswa. Setelah itu kuparkirkan motorku. Lalu Kyungsoo turun dan disusul olehku.

"Kyungsoo, tumben sekali kau mau naik bus. Tidak bersama eonniemu?" tanyaku saat kami di perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Eonnieku sakit, Sehun-ah,"

"Sakit apa, Kyung?"

"Badannya panas sekali dan migrainnya kumat, Sehun. Kau tau? Saat aku melihatnya dikamarnya, badannya menggigil. Brrr.." Kyungsoo menirukan gaya orang menggigil dan itu sangat menggemaskan sekali. Spontan aku mencubit pipinya.

Satu jitakan menghampiri jidatku dan itu pasti ulah dari Kyungsoo. Jidatku terasa panas seketika.

"Yak, kau beraninya mencubit pipiku! Menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe.. Salahnya sih kau sangat menggemaskan!"

"Itu bukan salahku, Sehun-ah!"

"Kau semakin lucu saja, Kyung.."

"Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya kau mengatakan jika aku semakin lucu hingga aku bosan mendengarnya," Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kali ini aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk mencubit pipinya lagi agar dia tak berubah menjadi nenek sihir seketika.

"Kyungsooooo~" teriakan Baekhyun hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku saat kami sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas kami. Bisa dibayangkan suara cempreng bacon kalo sudah berteriak? Bisa memecahkan beberapa kaca di kelas.

.

.

Author POV

"Kyungsooooo~" teriak Baekhyun saat dia melihat Kyungsoo sudah di ambang pintu kelasnya. Membuat pemilik nama tersebut terkejut.

"Ne! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Membuatku terkejut saja," Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah di bangkunya. Lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, mianhae.."

"Ne, Baekhyun,"

"Kyungsoo! Aku memiliki kabar baik!" teriak Baekhyun (lagi) hingga mengundang perhatian anak-anak kelas lainnya. Semua menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan herannya sejenak lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Apa kau tak bisa berbicara pelan sekali saja huh?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun seperti tatapan mengancam. Membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika berdiri.

"Mi-mian. Ak-aku hhanya terlalu bahagia. Hehe.." Baekhyun menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, biarku tebak. Hmm, kau diajak pergi bersama lagi oleh Chanyeol?"

"Bingo! Kau benar sekali. Aku sehabis sekolah diajak Chanyeol ke taman bermain. Ah itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

"Haishh! Kalian kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih? Hanya menggantung begini hubungannya,"

"Aku harap itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ah.. aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika kita berdua menaiki bianglala bersama. Itu sangat romantis.."

"Dan aku pikir dia akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu.." imbuh Kyungsoo sambil menatap genit Baekhyun. Blush! Pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna.

"Aaa.. itu tak akan terjadi.."

"Mungkin saja. Huh, romantis sekali pasti! Membuatku iri saja,"

"Bagaimana dengan namja yang kau sebut 'tampan' itu, Kyung? Kau belum bercerita padaku," Kyungsoo mematung seketika mendengar pertanyaan sahabat disampingnya.

"Ya itu..."

"Aku sahabatmu, Kyung. Jadi tak apalah kau bercerita padaku,"

"A-aku han-nya mengagumi seorang dancer sa-ja.."

"Sehun?"

"Aniya! Dia kan teman baikku!"

"Jongin?"

"A-a-aniya.." semburat merah timbul di pipi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum penuh arti ke sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau tidak kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu, Kyung?" goda Baekhyun.

"Aku mengalah. Huft,"

"Kau mengaguminya sejak kapan? Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengannya? Apa kau sudah memiliki suatu hubungan spesial dengannya?"

"Bertanyalah satu-satu, Baek. Aku mengaguminya sejak kemarin ia tampin di charity concert. Lalu aku sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi pagi di halte bus. Yang ketiga, aku lupa pertanyaanmu,"

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah memiliki hubungan 'spesial' dengan Jongin?"

"Pelankanlah suaramu, bacon! Sebatas teman yang baru saja berkenalan,"

"Hei apa kau setuju kalau aku meminta bantuan dari Chanyeol? Setahuku Chanyeol itu dekat dengan Jongin,"

"Ssstt.. Kangta seonsaengnim sudah didepan kelas. Diamlah atau kau akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh singa lapar itu!" bisik Kyungsoo sambil berusaha tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Hei kenapa kita tak mendengar bel masuk?"

"Molla.."

"Annyeonghaseyo! Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, kumpulkanlah tugas yang saya berikan kemarin sekarang!"

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

"Annyeonghaseyo! Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, kumpulkanlah tugas yang saya berikan kemarin sekarang!"

Ku buka tasku dengan santai. Aku terbelalak melihat isi tasku. Omona, aku salah membawa buku pelajaran! Bagaimana nasibku? Aku bisa diusir dari kelas ini oleh Kangta seonsaengnim!

Ku lihat Baekhyun sudah mengumpulkan tugasnya. Dan Kangta seonsaengnim sudah mulai menghitung tugas yang dikumpulkan. Aku hanya bisa menepuk jidatku. Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo!

"38..39.. Do Kyungsoo mana tugasmu?" badan merinding seketika mendengar panggilan dari Kangta seonsaengnim. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhku.

"Ah..itu..anu.. saya lupa membawanya, seonsaengnim. Tadi malam saya ssudah mengerjakannya," aku menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang tertunduk. Sungguh aku tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Anak sekarang kebanyakan alasan! Bilang saja kau malas mengerjakan, nona Do!"

"T-tidak seperti itu, seonsaengnim. Saya me..."

"Cepatlah keluar dari kelas saya, Do Kyungsoo! Kau dapat masuk ke kelas ini setelah jam istirahat selesai!" nafasku tercekat. Pertama kalinya aku mendapat hukuman keluar dari kelas. Oh my god!

"Tapi seonsaengnim..."

"Walaupun kau termasuk anak cerdas, saya tak segan-segan menghukum anak yang tidak mengerjakan tugas seperti kau Do Kyungsoo! Cepat keluar atau akan ku tambah hukumanmu!"

"Baiklah. Jeosonghamnida, seonsaengnim," aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Sungguh, rasanya seperti keluar dari kandang singa.

Dan sekarang yang aku pikirkan adalah aku harus melakukan apa setelah dikeluarkan dari kelas menyebalkan itu? Ke perpustakaan? Kemarin baru saja aku meminjam buku. Ayolah aku bisa kemana sekarang?

Ku langkahkan kakiku seasalnya sambil memikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu waktu istirahat. Hei, atap sekolah itu bukan hal yang buruk kan? Sekali-sekali aku harus kesana. Selama ini kan aku belum pernah kesana karena ada rumor siswa bunuh diri disana. Kalian tahu kan aku penakut? Namun bukankah itu hanya rumor? Sekarang kan juga pagi hari kan? Ku dengar dari Luhan eonnie, disana tempat yang indah juga. Tak salah kan jika aku mengunjunginya?

Kunaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, begitu seterusnya hingga lantai 5 alias atap sekolah. Walaupun itu melelahkan, entah kenapa aku begitu semangat kali ini. Padahal tadi aku sempat kesal karena di keluarkan dari kelas.

_KREEKK_

Pintu atap sekolah ku buka perlahan. Semilir angin segar musim semi menyambut diriku. Pemandangan taman sekolah yang indah juga menyegarkan mataku seketika.

"Whooaaa~" teriakku sambil berlari menuju pagar yang membatasi pinggiran atap sekolahku. Ku rentangkan tanganku dan ku pejamkan mataku. Ku nikmati angin yang menghempas badanku dan menerbangkan rambutku yang tergerai.

"Pemandangan yang bagus kan?" suara berat itu tiba-tiba menghampiri pendengaranku, suara yang sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi jangan-jangan itu hantu? Atau jangan-jangan dia monster yang ingin memakanku? Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Tapi mana mungkin ada hantu di pagi-pagi bolong begini? Itu sangat mustahil.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara tersebut. Omona, Jongin sekarang disampingku! Apakah aku bermimpi bisa bersama Jongin di atap sekolah? Liatlah, wajahnya tampan sekali terkena terpaan angin musim semi. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Mata indahnya menatap langit. Oh inikah yang namanya terpesona?

"Issh.. malah melamun. Terpesona denganku atau dengan pemandangannya?" katanya sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut alisnya. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas seketika.

"Pede sekali kau, Jongin!"

"Kenapa kau disini saat jam pelajaran, Soo?" aigoo, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Soo' lagi. Kenapa jantungku menjadi berdebar begini?

"Kau juga, Jongin-ah,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Aku salah membawa buku pelajaran lalu aku lupa membawa tugas dari Kangta seonsaengnim. Ya sudah, aku dikeluarkan dari kelas untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Aku terlambat karena menunggu bus tadi. Sungguh busnya lama sekali. Hingga aku terlambat dan tidak bisa masuk ke kelas. Beruntung sekali kau, Soo. Kalau tidak ada Sehun pasti kau sudah sama sepertiku, Kyungsoo-ah,"

"Uh, kasihan sekali Jongin! Wek!" aku menjulurkan lidahku ke Jongin lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Jongin yang sudah mulai mengejarku. Aku mempercepat langkahku saat Jongin sudah hampir menangkapku. Ku tengok kebelakang beberapa saat, Jongin sudah semakin dekat denganku.

"Hap!" kurasa tangan Jongin sudah berada dipinggangku dan aku bisa merasakan badanku tertarik ke belakang. Desahan nafas Jongin bisa kurasakan menghempus di leherku.

"Huh..hah.. Kau tertangkap, Kyungsoo.." bisik Jongin tepat di telingaku dan berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Bagaimana tidak deg-degan jika tangan Jongin benar-benar melingkar di pinggangku dan jarak kita yang begitu dekat?

"L-lepaskan tanganm-mu, Jongin-ah.." Jongin langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggangku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang mulai salah tingkah.

"M-mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah,"

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Pelukanmu hangat kok,"

"Kalau begitu kau ingin pelukanku lagi? Kemari.." Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin menerima pelukan. Apakah dia memiliki kepercayaan diri tingkat akut?

"Bukan begitu, Jongin-ah. Kau terlalu percaya diri!"

"Ne. Aku juga suka badanmu, Soo. Hangat jika dipeluk.."

PLAK

Sebuah jitakan hadir di dahi Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang menjitaknya? Emosiku naik saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang pervert. Menjijikan!

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Dasar namja mesum!"

"Yak, Kyungsoo! Bukan begitu maksudku! Haish jidatku panas.." Jongin mengelus dahinya pelan sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

"Salahnya kata-katamu begitu mesum. Menyebalkan.."

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah. Aish, kenapa malah aku yang minta maaf? Harusnya kan kau, Soo,"

"Apa salahku?"

"Menjitak dahiku hingga memanas seperti ini. Appo.." Jongin menunjuk dahinya yang memerah. Begitu kerasnya kah aku menjitaknya? Hingga dahinya bertambah jenong (lebar) begitu.

"Ya sudah. Mianhae, Jongin-ah,"

"Nah begitu dong. Hei, kau sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"Ne. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun kan gebetannya Chanyeol. Nah Chanyeol itu kan sahabatku,"

"Lalu?

"Nanti kan mereka berkencan. Aku punya ide, Kyungsoo-ah,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka ke taman bermain? Aku hanya penasaran apakah mereka akan bersungguhan berpacaran disana. Chanyeol berencana akan menembak Baekhyun disana,"

"Omona! Baekhyun akan ditembak Chanyeol? Baekhyun akan mati. Hiks.. Chanyeol kejam!" aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku, sedih rasanya akan ditinggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh kejam, hiks..

"Yak, Kyungsoo! Maksudnya Chanyeol akan menyatakan rasa cintanya ke Baekhyun. Bukan untuk membunuh Baekhyun. Aish, jinjja!"

"Hehehe.. Aku kan tak tahu, Jongin-ah," aku menyengir dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau semakin lucu saja, Kyungsoo-ah," kata Jongin sambil mencubit pelan pipiku.

_DEG!_

Jantungku berdegup kencang kembali. Nafasku menjadi tak teratur. Kenapa aku menjadi begini? Aku sudah biasa dikatakan 'semakin lucu' dengan Sehun, tetapi kenapa jika bersama Jongin sangat berbeda? Kenapa aku bisa berdegup seperti ini? Apakah aku punya penyakit aneh? Apa Jongin memiliki kekuatan supranatural?

"Yah malah bengong. Bagaimana setuju, Soo?"

Bagaimana ya? Setuju atau tidak? Baekhyun itu kan aktif, jadi pasti akan sangat lelah jika mengikutinya. Tetapi, kan bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana moment romantis milik Baekhyun. Hitung-hitung juga bermain disana. Sudah lama aku tak ke taman bermain.

"Aigoo, malah melamun lagi. Bagaimana, Soo?"

"Mm.. Baiklah. Kita bertemu jam berapa? Dimana? Naik apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah, didepan sekolah, menggunakan mobilku. Kebetulan nanti siang mobilku sudah selesai di service, kau nanti menungguku sebentar. Aku akan mengambil mobilku selama 15 menit. Bengkelnya tidak jauh dari sini kok, aku bisa berjalan hanya sekitar 7 menit dari sini,"

"Ah, baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama, Jongin-ah,"

"Baiklah, nona manis,"

Blush! Kurasa pipiku kembali memanas. Ya Tuhan, penyakit apa lagi ini?

"Pipimu memerah, Soo. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gwaenchana,"

Akhirnya, kita menghening sejenak. Kulihat Jongin hanya melamun menatap langit biru yang sangat indah. Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, Jongin memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Soo, 5 menit lagi kita istirahat. Mau ke kantin?"

Ku tengok jam tanganku sekilas. Omona, ternyata aku sudah disini selama hampir dua jam. Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat? Aku pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Dan perutku sepertinya sudah berteriak meminta makan.

"Ne, aku ingin ke kantin. Ayo!"

.

.

Author POV

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke kantin dengan tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa. Ada pandangan sirik, ada juga pandangan heran. Ada yang menatap Jongin tajam, ada juga yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iri. Hei Kyungsoo itu juga termasuk terkenal dan memiliki beberapa penggemar namja! Siapa sih namja yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah imut, kulit putih bersih, suara super merdu, dan otak encer Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk salah satu tempat yang kosong, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit heran melihat sekeliling menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jongin sepertinya malah tak menanggapi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil masih melirik heran yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya sirik.

"Tidak ada. Karena kau bisa makan dengan orang setampan aku," jawab Jongin percaya diri.

"Huh, percaya diri sekali! Ya sudah kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku memesankannya,"

"Kau memangnya mau memesan apa, Soo?"

"Karena aku lapar, aku memesan tteokbokki dan cola,"

"Baiklah aku sama sepertimu,"

"Oke tunggu sebentar, Jongin-ah,"

Saat Kyungsoo pergi untuk memesan makanan, namja bertubuh seperti tiang listrik datang dengan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu duduk di samping Jongin sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Hei, hitam! Bagaimana jam kosongmu? Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

"Yak, aku tidak hitam, tiang listrik! Sangat begitu menyenangkan, Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Sengaja ne?"

"Aniya! Mobilku mogok, lalu aku harus menunggu bus keong itu. Lama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus meminta mobil baru pada appamu,"

"Ide bodoh, Yeol!"

"Tidak apa kan, mobilmu juga sudah 3 bulan kau gunakan. Appamu juga tak akan keberatan,"

"Mobilku hanya mogok dan nanti siang akan kembali benar. 3 bulan itu sebentar, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo akhinya datang dengan membawa makanan dan minuman yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin pesan. Lalu ia duduk di depan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, ini pesananmu!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu piring tteokbokki dan satu kaleng cola ke Jongin.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah," ujar Jongin lalu memakan tteokbokki didepannya. Kyungsoo juga sudah memakan tteokbokki-nya.

"Jong, kau kemari bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Kalau ada Kyungsoo, biasanya ada Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Molla,"

Baru saja dibicarakan, Baekhyun sudah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun seketika terkejut melihat Kyungsoo bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau canggung? Langsung saja duduk!" Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Seketika Baekhyun tersipu malu melihat Chanyeol didepannya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jong, kenapa kau bisa bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm, begini. Tadi aku berada di atap sekolah. Lalu aku melihat Kyungsoo disana. Ya sudah, ternyata kita sama-sama dihukum. Lalu saat istirahat kami kesini,"

"Woah, jangan-jangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama berjanji dihukum agar dapat bertemu.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyeloteh. Lalu disambut dengan cubitan Kyungsoo di lengan Baekhyun dan cekikikan Chanyeol.

"Appo, Kyung!"

"Kau menyebalkan sih! Ngasal aja saja bisanya,"

"Yak, Baekhyun benar! Mereka mungkin berjanji untuk bertemu! Atau memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Ah sehati sekali.. Hahaha.." kata Chanyeol.

"Aniya!" teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Hahaha.. Tuh kan, kalian itu sehati! Sampai menjawab saja bersamaan. Ciee.." Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Cie, sehati! Kyung, Jongin, aku akan menyetujui kalian berdua!" goda Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. Sedangkan Jongin menutupi rasa malunya dengan meminum sekaleng cola, sekalian menutupi wajahnya yang juga mulai memerah.

Namun di belakang mereka, seorang namja berkulit putih hanya menatap cemburu ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sesekali ia melirik ke Jongin dengan tatapan sebalnya. Hatinya begitu terbakar sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter 4-nya kependekkan gak, readers? Kemarin banyak yang bilang kalo chapter 3 kependekkan. Jadi author bikin chapter 4nya agak panjang.**

**Bocoran untuk chapter selanjutnya, udah ada Hunhan momentnya. Kan kemarin banyak yang nagih kan.. Selain Hunhan, ada Chanbaek sama Kaisoo pastinya!**

**Oh ya, sepertinya author akan ngepost 1 chapter setiap 1 minggu. Tapi kalo authornya lagi nggak sibuk, bisa lebih cepet. Kalo lagi sibuk, bisa lebih lama.**

**Sekian deh penutupan chapter 4 dari author Little Pororo. Ditunggu ya chapter 5nya!**

**-salam cipok dari Little Pororo-**


End file.
